The Problem with Computers and Mothers
by InuKaglover815
Summary: Inspired by a dream I had. Kagome is on the computer and Sesshoumaru tries to get her attention whilst reminiscing.


Disclaimer: I don't own the Inuyasha cast or Bible Black.

This is inspired from another dream I had a few nights ago.

**The Problem with Computers and Mothers. **

"Kagome, come to bed."

"In a minute,"

Sesshoumaru chuckled, sitting up to look at the slip of a woman who'd so ensnared his heart. In all the time he'd known her, she'd never changed once. She was still the same spontaneous, stubborn girl who'd followed his incompetent brother around feudal Japan all those many years ago. It still amazed him that he had never known she was from the future until after she had already left the feudal era for good. And even then he hadn't been sure of what to make of it.

~Flashback~

"Inuyasha, I'll be right back, I promise. I'm just going to tell my mother that we won."

"Well, then I'm going with you," the loud mouthed hanyou said, crossing his arms determinedly.

"No Inuyasha. You can't do that and you know it. Kaede needs you here, to help repair all the damage Kagura inflicted."

Inuyasha sighed, she was right of course. During the final battle, Kagura had destroyed several houses before they could move the fight elsewhere. "Oh alright, but if you're not back in an hour, I'm coming after you." He grumbled as he turned and sulked off towards the village. Kagome waited till he was gone before she slowly walked to the lip of the well.

"This is it," she mumbled, running her hand along the edge of the aged wood. She wasn't sure that she would be able to come back to the feudal era again. Their fight was over, and now she had to return to where she belonged. Knowing Inuyasha wouldn't have let her leave if he'd known, she'd told him she was only going to tell her mother everything was finished and that they were finally safe. "This might be the last time I ever see them."

Sesshoumaru watched Kagome and Inuyasha from a distance, confused as to why he always saw them at the well. He became even more confused when the miko stayed even after his brother left. As the woman before him sunk to sit at the base of the well, he decided that it was time to get some answers. He began walking towards her, slowing his pace when he smelled her tears. Something was wrong. _No doubt that idiot is responsible, whatever it is._

Kagome sighed when she felt his approaching youki. _What is he doing here?_ she thought, quickly wiping the tears from her eyes. "What do you want Sesshoumaru?"

"Miko, why are you always at the well?"

"Huh?" she said softly, standing so that she didn't feel quite so defenseless in the face of such a powerful youkai. "Oh, I guess you don't know. I'm…" She paused, sniffing slightly from the tears that still threatened to overwhelm her. She wanted nothing more than to run away from him so she could cry in peace, but she knew the taiyoukai would not leave her alone until she answered him. "I'm…not…from here Sesshoumaru."

"This Sesshoumaru does not understand. What does your homeland have to do with the well?"

"The well is how I get home. I live 500 years in the future in a city called Tokyo." He didn't look convinced. "Here. I'll show you," she said without thinking. She stood and leapt over the edge of the well, leaving her bag at its base. He watched with rapt curiosity as a warm blue light surrounded the woman and she disappeared in a flash.

~End Flashback~

It wasn't until years later, after he'd called a truce with Inuyasha that he understood what had happened that day. And even then, he'd scoffed at Inuyasha's description of her world. So imagine his surprise when he saw her one afternoon in Tokyo, 500 years later, eating a hamburger like it was something she did every day. He'd silently watched her after that, being sure she never saw him. He'd known if she saw him before the final battle was over, she would view him as an enemy. And he didn't want to scare her. So, he'd watched her. He'd watched as she tried to fit into this world that no longer knew her. He'd watched as her "friends" ordered her around and nagged her about the way she spent her time. He watched as they tried continuously tried to get her to go out on a date with some boy at her school who was an even bigger idiot than his half brother. He'd watched as she returned…and couldn't go back. He'd never forget the look on her face that day.

~Flashback~

It wasn't until she'd felt the pull of the well's magic that she had realized what she'd just done. When he felt her touch down in the future, he rushed to the well house only to find her crying hysterically as she frantically jumped into the well again and again. But it was no use, the well was closed. She screamed as she hit the floor of the well, crumbling to the ground in despair. "What have I done?"

Feeling that he'd waited long enough, Sesshoumaru walked to the lip of the well and waited for her to notice him.

She gasped when she saw him, her eyes gleaming with hope and a little terror at the face of her enemy. "You're…" she said softly, pointing at him with one hand while covering her mouth with the other. "How did you get here?"

~End Flashback~

After that, he'd followed her around constantly. He hadn't been sure at the time why he was doing it, but for some reason he'd just felt that he needed to be there. After a while they began dating and he spent even more time with her if that was possible. Her family accepted him easily and readily, especially once they found out he was related to Inuyasha, which was how he came to be in his current position, lying in her bed watching her do something on the computer.

"Come on Kagome. You've been on that dumb thing for hours." He said, getting up and moving to stand behind her.

"I have not," she said, relaxing against his broad chest as he wrapped his arms around her. "I can't help it that you have the patience of a puppy."

"Kagome dear, look at the clock," he whispered into her ear, smirking when she shivered at his touch. She did as he asked and he chuckled at her gasp. "See, I told you."

"Ok, so maybe I have been sitting here a while. I swear I'm almost done though."

"What are you doing anyways?" He said, finally looking at the computer screen.

"Um….reading fanfiction…."

"You're passing up an opportunity to lay with the most powerful taiyoukai in the world for Fruits Basket? That hurts."

"Oh shut up," She said, slapping him playfully on the arm. "Besides I'm almost done I swear. I just want to finish this chapter."

"Yeah, sure." He sighed and walked back to the bed. "Well, I'll be over here, if you ever decide to come to bed."

In a last ditch effort to get her attention, he threw his boxers at her. They were light blue with fluffy white dogs on them, a birthday gift from her. She didn't move so he sighed and resigned himself to sleeping alone. He walked back over to her and gave her a final kiss on the forehead before giving up and falling asleep.

~Shift~

"Kagome you awake?"

"Crap!" Kagome whispered as she quickly paused what she was watching and switched internet tabs. It was bad enough she had to wait for Sesshoumaru to go to sleep so she could watch Bible Black, but now her mom had to show up. "Come in mom."

"Hey honey," her mom said as she came into the room, smiling as she saw the now sleeping taiyoukai on the bed. "Just wanted to see if Sesshoumaru was staying the night, but I guess now I have my answer."

"Yeah, he passed out a little while ago. He was really tired. His merger isn't going well and I think it's really taking a toll on him."

"Alright, well you two behave yourselves and I'll see you in the morning." She moved to give Kagome a hug, bumping into her keyboard in the process. Kagome's eyes widened as her room was filled with the unmistakable sound of two people having sex. Mrs. Higurashi glared at Kagome with her hands on her hips, giving her a look that said 'you have 10 seconds to explain before I blow a gasket'.

Kagome, noticing this, quickly combed her mind for an excuse. Seeing that the internet tab hadn't switched—which she thought rather odd—she saw her shot. "I don't know what it is Mom," she said, giving her mom her best innocent look. "It must be one of those pop ups for a porn site or one of those ads they put at the top and bottom of a site." Her mom took her mouse and scrolled her internet window before she nodded and left the room. "That was too close," Kagome sighed as soon as her mom was gone. She closed out her internet, mood completely ruined, and shut down her computer.

"This is why you should have come to bed earlier," her companion on the bed chuckled.

She turned towards him, mouth agape in shock. "You're awake?" She got up and ran over to him, intent on beating on him until she felt better. But she only got one hit in before she was pulled down next to him.

"I did not want to break up such an intimate family moment. You should have told me you like that show. I would _love_ to watch it with you."

"You meanie," she grumbled, crossing her arms and pouting as she turned away from him. "I don't know why I put up with you."

"Because I have long silken locks and a flawless body," he chuckled; smiling at how cute she looked when she pouted. "Or is it my endless charm and sensitivity?"

Kagome laughed and turned to face him once more. "Highly unlikely, I put up with you because you would be miserable without me."

"That too,"

She smiled and gave him a peck on the lips, giggling when he pulled her in for a deeper kiss. "You're pitiful."

A.N. Bible Black is an adult anime series about a cult that uses a book to cast sexual spells. It has numerous graphic and sometimes disturbing sex scenes in it, so don't go watch it if you're not into that kinda stuff.


End file.
